Degrassi: Ever Lasting Summer
by EclareFimogen
Summary: Finally the 2014 Grads have graduated from Degrassi and looking followed to a summer of fun befor going their different ways. They survived Degrassi but will they survive the hot summer?


The skies of Toronto were so clear, the sun shined brightly as the temperatures raised up and the hot street's got busier. three new graduates of a school downtown named Degrassi Community School; walked arm in arms as the ladies all had their brightly coloured sundresses. Jenna walks over to a glass door as she was laughing at something at Alli had said. "I still can't believe that we are finally spending time together" the blonde says in a high pitched voice to her two best friends Clare Edwards and Alli Bhandari.

They sat at an empty table as they put their bags under the table. "We should all do somthing big!" Clare suggests to her friends as they noded in agreement. "Like going to the lake?" Alli comments with a smile. "Yes! We can go this week" Jenna exclaimed happily at the idea.

"Great plan and we can plan tonight your place Al's, since Jenna already lives with you it's easier if I come over" Clare imforms when the waiter came to ask for their

orders for food and drink. After the girls ordered they went on discussing the trip.

Meanwhile at the Torres residence basement Drew, Dallas and Adam were playing a video game "Go left GO LEFT!" Adam shouted at game holding hos controller. "NOOOOO!" Drew jumped up as his charcter in his game lost a life, Mrs Torres came down stairs with a washing basket collecting dirty clothes "You boys still playing that game? It's splitting the trees" Audra imforms the three boys playing a video game.

"We will get out mum don't worry" Adam answered for them as they exited the game, turned the controllers and the television off. Audra was away doing the washing as the three young men walked up the stairs. "So are we all gonna go to The Dot?" Drew suggested looking at his brother and best friend. "I am gonna go to Becky's and we are gonna go to the park for a romantic picnic" The younger Torres says. "Aren't you both going to University of Vermont together?" Drew questions then Adam nods "Yes but we planned this last week after graduation".

"Okay I understand" Drew nods then turns to Dallas "Looks like it's just me and you! Wanna g9 to the basketball court to shoot hoops or watch a ice hockey game?" He asked happily.

"Sounds tempting but I have to sign visa stuff and have a meeting with the coaches how about tomorrow?" Dallas says to Drew. "You do that good luck! I will see you later" he gives a bro hug to Dallas then Dallas goes to his meeting etc and Adam was already away to Becky's house and this made Drew alone.

Drew was walking down the street in the hot sun as he enters a building that was air conditioned, it was a job fair as he looks around the stalls then noticed a familiar voice so he get's closer and saw who it was.

"Bianca is that you?" Drew questions which made Bianca turn her head to look at Drew "Drew!" She walks over to Drew happily and embrace a tight hug to her ex.

"It's so great to see you B!, I have missed you so much" he exclaimed.

"Me too to be honest. How about we both get out of here and go catch up somewhere" Bianca beamed as she linked arms with Drew as they headed out of the job fair and walked a few minutes up the street and into a café and sat at a booth across from each other.

"So tell me how has university been" Drew asked Bianca looking into her eyes.

Bianca grins "University has been amazing. What about you mr president?" She lightly touches Drew's hands.

Drew looks down then up at Bianca "It was good but life then got messy... I datdd this girl Zoe but broke up it was messy then hooked up with Clare in a prop room amd thought I was the father of her unborn baby.

Bianca raised her eyebrow "You and Clare? Wow I really missed a,lot" the brunnette chuckled while smiling at Drew sweetly.

Drew smiles back "What about you what guy was lucky to have Bianca DeSousa". "I did date this one guy in January but he cheated on me and we ended things" Bianca tells Drew.

"I am so sorry to hear he is a jerk" Drew tells Bianca which made her smile. The two chatted more as they had ice cream and ice cold juices.

At the park Becky and Adam were siiting on a large tartan blanket, a basket next to them, food next to them as the sunshine hit their sun cream face and exposed shouders, arms and legs.

"I want to thank you again Adam for this delightful and delicious picnic" the blondesays enthusiastic smiling at Adam.

"No need to thank me I love you and I can't wait to go to university with you".

"Adam I love you so much and I can't wait neither". The blonde smiles while taking a bite of her stawberry.

Adam smiles at the girl he loves as he takes a sip of the non alcoholic cider and thinking about his future of how first their summer was going to be epic then move to another country together and go to University of Vermont where he is goning to do journalism and Becky was doing biology and they live in a small but nice apartment and they will be happy and all of the drama from Degrassi would disappear.


End file.
